I Came From The City Of Love To This!
by Twilight Vampire Princess 14
Summary: Bella is from France and has to move to Forks to spend time with her American father. To get people to avoid her, she decides to speak only French at school. But what if the Cullen's get her to break her rule? ExB Rated M for later chapters and language.
1. We R Who We R

**Chapter 1: We R Who We R**

_Tonight we're going har-har-har-ha-ha-ha-hard_

_Just like the world is our-our-our-o-o-o-ours_

_We're tearing it apar-par-par-pa-pa-pa-part_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

_We're dancing like we're dum-dum-dum-du-du-du-dumb_

_Our bodies going num-num-num-nu-nu-nu-numb_

_We'll be forever youn-youn-youn-yo-yo-yo-young_

_You know we're superstars_

_We are who we are!_

I hopped off the plane and searched through the baggage claim for my luggage. My name is Isabella(aka: Bella) Swan and I am moving from the City Of Love in Paris to cold, dreary, Forks, Washington.

My mom is French and my dad is American, so I had to learn English before I got here. My forte language though is French. I think I shall use it a lot during school so I can say what I want without them knowing what I am actually saying. Yeah, that sounds like fun to me.

I hopped in my going away car present my mama and papá de paso had bought for me before I left France. They had it shipped here for me. The car is a La Berlinette Hommell in light blue. It was perfect.

I drove to Charlie's house quickly, passing by trees, trees, trees, and, oh look! More trees. God help me.

I stepped out of my car and walked up to the front door of Charlie's house. It was a small little house with a nice yard. I knew from the details given to me by Charlie that it had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and was pretty isolated but close to the high school. I knocked on the door and a few minutes later, Charlie answered the door. He grinned.

"Bella! My, my, you have grown!" He grabbed me in a hug. I smiled. I unpacked, cooked dinner, and bonded a bit with Charlie.

_**Next Day**_

I woke up to the annoying beeping of the stupid alarm clock before springing out of bed. Today was my first day of school! I have to find the perfect outfit to wear!

I took a shower, put on light makeup, did my hair, and searched through my closet for something to wear.

I decided on a Roxy Fun In The Sun French Terry Hoodie, French Connection Moonshine Denim Bootcut Jeans, French Connection Cut Out Mesh Shoe Boots, Kendra Scott - Marlene Earrings, and did my hair in French curls with a Topsy Turvy Hand Made Feather/Netted Deco Hair Clip added. I thought I did pretty good as I looked in the mirror. I looked at the clock and decided to head off to school.

I grabbed my school bag and jumped in my car before speeding off to school. I was one of the first people at the school, the only student car being a silver Volvo. I felt eyes on me and turned to the people surrounding the Volvo. There were five of them. They were so beautiful. **(AN: We all know what the Cullen's and Hale's look like, they are all vampires and look the same)**

I smiled before looking for the front office to receive my schedule. I found it and walked over to the office before I was stopped by a short pixie like girl. I noticed her as one of the beautiful people.

"Hi! I'm Alice! You must be Isabella! Welcome to Forks! I know we're going to be such great friends." She said grinning. She said this all in less than four seconds. I answered her in French.

"Bonjour, Alice. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer et le merci!" I said smiling. She looked confused. I heard a chuckle.

"She said, 'Hello, Alice! It is a pleasure to meet you and thank you!'" I turned to the voice and saw a bronze haired boy. I nodded in thanks with a smile. The boy was beautiful. He was perfect. He was smiling a crooked smile that nearly made my heart stop.

Alice frowned. "If you can understand me, why won't you speak English?" She asked confused. I giggled.

"C'est ainsi je peux parler aux gens sans eux comprenant donc je peux les insulter comme je plais. Unles ils, comme vous le frère ici, savent le français." I said, my accent leaking through heavily. Edward translated.

"'It is so I can talk to people without them understanding so I can insult them as I please. Unless they, like you brother here, know French.'" He chuckled. Alice smiled.

"I love you already! Oh, we are going to be best friends, Isabella!" I frowned.

"S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Bella. Isabella me fait se sentir vieille." I said.

"'Please, call me Bella. Isabella makes me feel old.'" Edward translated. I smiled. Alice nodded.

"Bella is a beautiful name. Bella it is then!" She said.

"Merci." Edward translated for me. Alice smiled.

"Your welcome. Ooh! Come meet my family, Bella! They will love you!" Alice said excitedly. I shrugged and nodded and she dragged me over to her family. They all smiled at me, except for the blonde girl. She looked indifferent to me before rolling her eyes.

"Qu'est-ce qui a été pris en haut votre âne ?" I muttered under my breath. Edward burst out laughing while the others looked confused. Edward translated and I glared at him.

"Il y a quelques choses vous devriez traduire l'imbécile!" I growled at him. He froze before glaring back at me. Alice was confused. Edward refused to translate. So I did.

"I said, 'There are some things you shouldn't translate asshole!'" I smirked. His family all laughed.

"Hey! You spoke English!" Alice exclaimed. I smiled.

"Yes. Yes I did." I mused. "It seems my promise to myself is broken. I promised myself I would only speak French to keep people away, but looky here, not even 10 minutes later, I broke my promise." I frowned and turned to Edward. "Imbécile." I spoke calmly. He rolled his eyes before translating with a sigh.

"Aucun plus d'anglais à moins que nous ne soyons seuls. J'aime injurier les gens dehors sans eux me connaissant sont, donc Edward, si j'injurie, ne traduit pas. L'a reçu ?" He sighed and nodded. The big one rolled his eyes.

"Translation, por favor?" He said. I burst out laughing.

"Ce n'est pas le français, l'idiot! C'est l'ESPAGNOL!" I laughed on, Edward as well. Edward translated, leaving out the idiot part. I thanked him silently. The large boy looked embarrassed and grumbled under his breath.

"Je suis désolé. C'était juste humoristique à moi. Je m'excuse très étant si impoli." I said politely while Edward translated. We continued talking and I knew this would be an interesting year for me.


	2. Mean

_Previously on 'I Came From The City Of Love To This?':_

_"Aucun plus d'anglais à moins que nous ne soyons seuls. J'aime injurier les gens dehors sans eux me connaissant sont, donc Edward, si j'injurie, ne traduit pas. L'a reçu ?" He sighed and nodded. The big one rolled his eyes._

_"Translation, por favor?" He said. I burst out laughing._

_"Ce n'est pas le français, l'idiot! C'est l'ESPAGNOL!" I laughed on, Edward as well. Edward translated, leaving out the idiot part. I thanked him silently. The large boy looked embarrassed and grumbled under his breath._

_"Je suis désolé. C'était juste humoristique à moi. Je m'excuse très étant si impoli." I said politely while Edward translated. We continued talking and I knew this would be an interesting year for me._

_**Chapter 2: Mean**__  
But all you are is mean,  
All you are is mean.  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life,  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so ?  
Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah,  
Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean.  
Why you gotta be so mean

After I made arrangements to sit with the Cullen's at lunch, I headed off to get my schedule from the front office.

_**Bella's Schedule**_

_**1**__**st**__**- AP English- Mr. Monroe**_

_**2**__**nd**__**- Government- Mr. Carver**_

_**3**__**rd**__**- Calculus- Ms. Arianna**_

_**4**__**th**__**- Gym- Coach Clap**_

_**5**__**th**__**- Lunch**_

_**6**__**th**__**- AP Biology- Mr. Banner**_

_**7**__**th**__**- Spanish- Ms. Cruz**_

I headed off to first period with no problem. Then, after first period, I headed to government with Carver. It turns out I have Jasper in this class. Mr. Carver was a little strict, but overall okay.

"Hey, Bella. How is your first day going so far?" Jasper asked politely. I smiled.

"Il va très bien, le merci. Et comment allez-vous ?" I asked. He looked confused, so I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down what I said in English.

**It is going very well, thank you. And how are you?** He nodded.

"As good as it gets I believe. Just a normal day." He smiled. I nodded.

**Yes, it is. **I wrote down. Suddenly, a girl with platinum blonde hair, tiny clothes, and a pile of makeup on her face came up to me.

"Hey freak. Like, I just wanted to like, tell you that like, this is _my_ school. Like, got it?" She sneered. I glared at her.

"Ne soyez pas une chienne à moi. Et ce n'est pas votre école. C'est les comtés. Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec votre visage ? Il semble que vous soyez allés à l'école de clown et ayez un mauvais maquilleur." I seethed. She looked confused.

"What?" She said. I smirked.

"J'ai dit, recevoir un nouveau visage." I said politely. She growled pathetically at me and stomped off like a baby.

"Nice, Bella! She has been bugging us and especially Edward since he is the only single one out of all of us. Even though I had no idea what you said, great job!" He grinned. I smiled.

"Merci." I said. He nodded. He understood that.

_Time Skip to Lunch_

I walked into the cafeteria and suddenly all noises stopped. I felt all eyes on me, but brushed it off and bought my lunch. I turned around to see Alice right behind me. She grinned.

"Hey, Bella! Come on!" Then, she started dragging me to a table in the corner of the room where her family sat.

"Bonjour." I said. Edward translated.

"Hey Bella! How is your first day here so far?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat.

"Bon." I replied.

"She said, 'Good.'" Edward told them. Suddenly, the girl from Government strutted up to our table and sat in Edward's lap.

"Hey Eddie. Want to go out tonight? Great! Pick me up at 8!" She said, not waiting for an answer. Edward opened his mouth to reject, but I responded quicker.

"Écoutez, "ce qui est votre visage", vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous enfermer sur Edward comme cela. Il vous fait sembler aussi désespéré que vous êtes. En plus Edward sort avec moi ce soir." Edward looked at me shocked and I winked at him. He grinned and translated for me.

"You bitch! You can't steal my boyfriend! Edward is _mine!_" She seethed. I rolled my eyes.

"Vous voulez." I said. Edward translated. She screeched.

"Shut up! You're just a stupid bitch that came from France and thinks she is all that and can get whatever she wants! Well, newsflash, bitch! I own this school! You are nothing! You are nothing but a French whore!" She yelled. I froze.

"Vous le reprenez en ce moment." I said in a deathly cam voice. Edward translated. She smirked and shook her head.

"Vous venez de faire la plus grande erreur de votre vie." Edward translated. She rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about that." She said before walking off. Edward stroked my hand sotthingly while Alice rubbed my back.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll get her back." Rosalie said. I nodded. Yes, we will.

_Translations:_

_Ne soyez pas une chienne à moi. Et ce n'est pas votre école. C'est les comtés. Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec votre visage ? Il semble que vous soyez allés à l'école de clown et ayez un mauvais maquilleur: __Don't be a bitch to me. And it isn't your school. It's the counties. And what is wrong with your face? It looks like you went to clown school and had a bad makeup artist._

_J'ai dit, recevoir un nouveau visage: __I said to get a new face._

_Merci: __Thank you_

_Bonjour: __Hello_

_Écoutez, "ce qui est votre visage", vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous enfermer sur Edward comme cela. Il vous fait sembler aussi désespéré que vous êtes. __En plus Edward sort avec moi ce soir.: Listen, " what's your face ", you cannot continue locking yourself onto Edward. It makes you seem as desperate as you are. On top of that Edward goes out with me this evening._

_Vous voulez: __You wish_

_Vous le reprenez en ce moment: __You take that back right now_

_Vous venez de faire la plus grande erreur de votre vie: __You have just made the biggest mistake in your life._


End file.
